Adventures of a Winter Sprite: Revenge of the Easter Kangaroo
by PhoenixFeather112
Summary: When Bunny is in work mode, no one messes with him. I mean NO ONE. if you do, well... the consequences can be pretty chaotic. :) sequel to "Adventures of a Winter Sprite: Jack Frost and the Angry Bunny". funny little one-shot. The story is better than the summary, trust me. :)


**A/N: Hello, everybody! I'm back. *Cue evil music* I'm really, _really, _REALLY sorry for the long wait, I was busy. :( Anyway, this is the sequel to "Jack Frost and the Angry Bunny" so I would recommend you to read that story before you start on this one as this will contain some references. Also, this has something that is not meant to be taken in any way other than humour. (no spoilers given.. :D)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, or Jack Frost, or Tooth or North, or Bunny, or- you get what I mean, right? Everything belongs to Dream Works and William Joyce.**

**Alrighty, then, on with the story:**

The sun shone brightly on everything in the Warren. The grass was a beautiful green, and the colourful rivers flowed noiselessly. The eggs were minding their own business and all the flowers were in full bloom. Everything was perfect. However, a certain person was not there to enjoy it.

E. Aster Bunnymund was working hard on his best prank yet; and it involved more than one Guardian. Bunny smiled to himself. If Frostbite can play pranks, so can he.

The dye had taken a week to come off, and the others were already making fun of him. Jack had shown them the video, and since then, Sandy had been sending dreams full of pink carrots and moons wearing make-up. But this time, Bunny was going to hit back. And he was going to hit back _hard_.

Bunny worked for hours and hours, trying out many different versions until he finally found his masterpiece.

"Aha!" the pooka warrior cried in triumph, holding the precious piece of paper in his hand.

"This is going to be fun"

**~~~~ A Few Hours Later ~~~~**

"O bozhe moy!"

the large Russian stared at the letter, his blue eyes as large as saucers and his mouth wide open. Beside him, Tooth hovered in the air, blushing furiously. Sandy was on North's other side, doubling over with silent laughter while at the same time forming a snowflake, then a tooth, the little hearts around the images.

"Oh, shut up Sandy." Tooth snapped, only making the little man laugh harder. Bunny just stood in a shadowy corner, playing with his boomerangs, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Hey everyone, what's u-" Jack Frost was cut short by the sudden reactions his fellow Guardians gave him. Sandy was overcome with a fresh wave of laughter, Tooth turned red as a tomato and North just stared.

"Ohhhkaayyy... Did not expect that. Could someone tell me what's going on?" Jack enquired. No one bothered to reply. Everyone seemed frozen in place until Bunny finally decided to step up.

"Well, Snowflake, since no one has the guts, I'll do the honours myself" Bunny said as he plucked the paper out of North's hands and handed it over to Jack. The winter sprite's ice blue eyes skimmed through the message before they widened in shock and a layer of frost formed over his cheeks. "Wha- I didn't write this, I swear! How did this-? When did-? Who-?" Jack wasn't even able to frame a simple sentence. Bunny chuckled. "Well, what are ya waitin' for? Read it out loud!" Jack took a deep breath before starting:

"_Dear Tooth,_

_You are the one I think about day and night. Your beautiful eyes, your amazing smile... I can't stop dreaming about you (Though I think that's Sandy's idea). You are all that I want, and all that I will ever need. I would do anything for you. I will never forget you,my love. I just want you to know, I love you._

_Your Prince Charming,_

_Jack Frost_

Jack looked up at Bunny, who was now shaking with laughter while trying in vain to hold on to something that will stop him from falling over. But as Bunny met Jack's gaze, he was surprised that the white-haired teen was smiling. "Well kangaroo, looks like you have proven yourself worthy of pranks. However, there is one teeny, _tiny_ flaw. You never, _ever, _EVER mess with the prank master."

Bunny's triumphant grin Faltered. If there was _anything_ he knew better than his little eggs it was the look Jack was giving him. And that meant _big_ trouble.

"Is there anything you would like to say before your untimely death, kangaroo?" Jack enquired, his mischievous smile growing.

Bunny's eyes widened. As he backed against the wall, he muttered his last two words:

"Uh-Oh."

_**~fin~**_

**A/N: So, how was it? If you guys want more sequels in the "Adventures of a Winter Sprite" series, please review your ideas and I will make it into a story. And if not, then please Favourite/Follow and/or review your thoughts on the story. Thanks for you time and attention! Until next time.. **


End file.
